


(un)ordinary life

by sxster_snapped



Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamon, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinoko Kingdom on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Making This Up As I Go, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Narcolepsy, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Some comfort, Tags May Change, i have no plan for this, no beta we die like tommy in prison, not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxster_snapped/pseuds/sxster_snapped
Summary: George knows what the other's can't ever learn about Dream, but he can't visit the prison because of Dream's actions{aka i felt left out and wanted to write dreamon/prison dream angst, recommend listening to "My Ordinary Life" by The Living Tombstone to get the vibe}Rated Mature for swearing and violenceDNF CONTENT, DONT LIKE JUST SCROLL PASTThis is a work of fiction based on the characters created by the creators mentioned in this story. If any creator were to ever say they were uncomfortable with works like this, I would apologize and delete it immediately.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sam | Awesamdude, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & Sapnap
Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103711
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

_Dream,_

_Sam told me you haven’t been speaking to anyone. I can’t visit you until you’ve proven you’re not planning anything. They don’t trust me after I joked about breaking you out. Sam said he was going to read through this, so I’ll keep it short. I miss you, I want to talk to you, and I will kill you if your stubbornness keeps me from getting to visit you._

_Please just listen to them, I can’t convince them you shouldn’t be locked up without you helping me._

_George_

“Well, Dream, what do you say? Think that you can actually talk to us this time?” Sam asked with a guarded tone, arms crossed as he watched the seated man read over the short letter several times. The mask looked up and leveled an even gaze that a few weeks ago would’ve had Sam shuddering from the intimidating smile. “No? I guess I’ll have to tell George you don’t want to see him.”

“Fuck you,” a broken and raspy voice slipped out, the first words spoken by the prisoner in over a week. “You could’ve at least brought water if you wanted me to talk.”

“You’re not allowed to have glass bottles.”

Dream scoffed, setting the letter carefully on the ground next to him before folding his arms across his chest. Sam was sure he was on the receiving end of a death glare hidden by the mask, but despite what he said to George, he wasn’t actually concerned about Dream trying anything. His scar covered hands tapped against his side as he watched Sam, “Like I could do anything while I’m half starved and you have fully enchanted netherite and a trident. You’re just trying to fuck with me so I give in to your demands or whatever bullshit Tommy fed you.”

“Tommy has no power over what I do in my prison,” Sam responded shortly. His own arms crossed and he felt his eyes narrow before he forced himself to take a deep breath to calm down. One thing Dream had always been good at was antagonizing people, but as the warden he had to remain collected. “I told you the only questions I need you to answer have to do with plans to escape and if George is going to try and help you.”

“He hates me, Sam. You’ve probably heard all about how I betrayed him from Sapnap,” bitterness and a tinge of regret filled the normally cold voice. Sam refused to let his expression convey his surprise, he actually hadn’t heard anything about Dream betraying George. “But if it eases your mind, no. I don’t have any plans to escape. Why would I bother? Everything that happens on this server happens because I allow it, I wouldn’t be here if it didn’t help me.”

Sam frowned, “That’s not exactly reassuring, Dream. A simple no would have made me a lot more willing to let George visit.”

“You got your answer. I don’t care if he visits or not,” Dream’s mask turned to face the cauldron, ignoring Sam once again. Sam sighed deeply in annoyance before drinking a fire resistance potion. He heard Dream mutter something, but he ignored it and jumped into the lava. The uncomfortable heat pressed in on him until he got out with barely any potion left to spare.

Sapnap and Bad were waiting in the other room and they both looked up with apprehension when Sam stood up. He reluctantly gestured for them to follow him back through the prison, waiting until they were in the warden’s office to speak, “He says that George isn’t going to help him escape and that he has no plans to escape. I still don’t trust him though.”

“Has he gotten any better? I still think a plant-”

“Bad. He’s not getting anything until he proves that he won’t try anything the second we lower our guard,” Sapnap interrupted, eyes narrow. “I trust George. He swore that he wasn’t going to try anything, that he just wanted to talk with Dream. I don’t know why after what the bastard did to him, but I trust that George isn’t planning anything.”

Sam hummed thoughtfully, pulling his helmet off and running a hand through the messy green hair. He glanced at the wall covered in schedules and the monitors that displayed every nook and cranny of the prison, including the cell they had just left. Dream hadn’t moved from the seated position he had been in, but he had picked up the paper and his fingers were tracing over the words slowly almost absent-mindedly. Bad was watching his friend with a sad expression, white eyes glowly less brightly than normal. Sam groaned, slamming his hand down onto his desk, “Dammit, Dream. If you didn’t go off the rails we wouldn’t be in this position.”

“Where did everything go so wrong?” Sapnap muttered, his dark amber eyes even darker with emotions. “When did we fuck up this badly?”

“Language,” Bad said quietly, eyes not leaving the monitor. “We don’t know what happened, Sap, Sam. Dream’s not talking to us, so we have no idea why he did all this.”

“Yes, we do. He told Tommy and Tubbo, he did it for control. You were _there_ , Bad, don’t let him manipulate you into pitying him,” Sam said, sounding exhausted with hand running through his hair again. “He’s a bastard who can’t handle not being the most powerful or having complete control. Hell, he _killed_ Tommy and brought him back just to prove he could.”

“I just don’t think that’s the full story. The Dream I know would never do anything like that,” Bad finally turned away from the monitors, eyes narrowed. “You gave up on him too quickly. I’m with George, I think we can still figure out what happened and fix this.”

“If you say so.”

George was pacing for the tenth time that day. Karl and Quackity were watching him from the carpet they were sprawled across, haven given up on getting him to stop hours ago. He kept glancing at the clock and out the window, waiting for Sapnap to come back with word from Sam about whether or not he’d be allowed to visit Dream. The duo on the carpet also antsy with anticipation, not used to Sapnap being gone for so long for one of his normal guard shifts.

“George if you pace a hole in the carpet you’re replacing it,” Karl called over when George finally paused his constant movement to check the window again. George huffed, giving him an unimpressed look out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t resume pacing, instead leaning his shoulder against the wall and staring into the night dimly lit by lanterns and torches. “Sapnap will be back soon. He probably just forgot to send a message when he was leaving the prison.”

George sighed softly, eyes straining to look further out into the night. He shook his head and closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair and messing it up further. Everyone was getting concerned for the Brit, dark circles had appeared under his eyes and his normally pristine appearance was marred by wrinkled clothes and messy hair. The server members would joke about George staying in bed for hours or sleeping for days, but the jokes stopped when that started to happen. It was as if Dream was George’s motivation, and when Dream was locked up in the prison the other stopped doing anything but pacing and looking in the direction of the prison with a faraway look. When Sapnap realized that his friend had stopped eating, he had decided enough was enough and confronted him to figure out what could help him. The request to talk with Dream had surprised no one, but it had taken a week before Sam would even consider it. 

The door creaked open, making the trio inside look over. Sapnap pulled off his helmet as he stepped inside, setting his shield on the ground, “Sorry I’m late. Took longer than we expected to get Dream to talk.”

“When can I visit? Sam said if he cooperated I would be allowed to go,” George said, not letting the other’s greet Sapnap in his desperation. Sapnap glanced at him with a carefully measured expression, slipping the rest of his armor off and setting it on a stand.

“Hi Karl, hi Quackity. George, sit down, I don’t feel like standing anymore,” Sapnap replied, moving to the carpet. Quackity and Karl had sat up to greet him, Karl planting a soft kiss on his cheek and Quackity pulling him into a hug. George sat with a quiet complaint, leaning against the wall as he waited for Sapnap to keep talking. “Sam said you could visit, but he would like either Bad or me to be in the cell with you. The cameras don’t pick up audio, and he doesn’t want to risk anything. But if you want to be alone, I’ll vouch for you.”

George dropped his head into his hands, relief making his shoulders relax for the first time in days. He looked up at Sapnap with tears brimming in his eyes, “Thank you, Sap, thank you. I- _thank you_. When can I visit?”

“Sam said you could come tomorrow morning, he felt bad for making you wait so long,” Sapnap replied. George stood up quickly, practically tackling Sapnap in a hug. Sapnap let out a startled laugh, managing to keep his balance to avoid falling onto Karl or Quackity. “Want to have a sleepover? I don’t want to make you walk to your place with all the mobs.”

“ _Yes!_ I call cuddling Gogy!” Quackity shouted with a grin, flinging himself onto George and knocking both of them to the ground. 

George laughed and shoved him off, “You have your fiancés to cuddle. I’ll just take the couch and the blue blanket.”

“I’ve been replaced by a blanket,” Quackity bemoaned as he flopped dramatically on the ground. Karl laughed and lay down next to him, planting a gentle kiss on his scarred cheek. Quackity grinned at him and kissed his nose to draw another laugh out of Karl. George pretended to be disgusted as the trio continued to flirt until they went into their bedroom to sleep. Sapnap lingered behind the other two, wanting to talk to George alone.

“Listen, George, I know you don’t want to accept it, but Dream really fucked up. He’s not the Dream we used to know,” Sapnap said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

George sighed softly, hands smoothing over the soft material of the blue blanket. He looked up and shrugged helplessly, “I _know_ you think he did bad things. I _know_ that you think I should hate him. I _know_ you want me to despise him and move on. But _that wasn’t him_ , Sap. I can’t explain it, but I know it’s not him. My-Our Dream would never do anything like what he did to Tommy or planned to do to get control over the server. Our Dream didn’t care about control, he cared about unity and people.”

“George. . .” Sapnap sighed heavily. He shook his head and gave his friend a sad smile. “Don’t get yourself hurt, George. I can’t lose both of you.”

“I promise I’ll come back, Sap.”

Sapnap studied George for a few more seconds before he nodded and walked into his bedroom to join Karl and Quackity. George sat on the couch for a few minutes, staring out the window at the moon that he could barely see. A fond memory of stargazing filled his mind, a mask discarded to the side and moonlight bathing a stranger’s face that was oh-so-familiar with an ethereal glow. Dream had been hesitant to take his mask off even though it was just the two of them on the hill. It had taken George almost an hour to convince him to relax, but it was worth the struggle to get to watch the starlight dance across the scars and freckles. Whenever Dream would take his mask off, he always seemed to be tense, always keeping a sharp eye on his surroundings. That night had been the first time George had seen him fully relaxed, and he couldn’t help but fall even harder as Dream spoke quietly to explain the stories behind the constellations he put in the server’s sky. George couldn’t help the small, fond smile that tugged at his lips at the memory. He fell asleep quickly, despite the discomfort of the couch, and his dreams were full of people dancing in a star filled ballroom.

Karl was the one to wake him up, which George was thankful for as Quackity and Sapnap could be a bit much first thing in the morning. While Karl easily matched his fiances in energy for most of the day, he was normally on the same level as George in the morning, the two both sharing a disdain for waking up early. The morning was a blur after that, Sapnap and Quackity trying to make breakfast while George and Karl tried to stop them from burning down the house. By the time George was walking into the prison with Sapnap, he could feel exhaustion protesting the amount of time he had spent awake. Sapnap offered his wrist to George and he gratefully grabbed it, grateful to have something grounding him and preventing him from passing out as they were doing the paperwork with Sam. Despite everyone on the server making jokes about it, Sapnap and Dream were the only two who actually knew the extent of the Brit’s narcolepsy and George preferred to keep it that way to avoid pity.

“Okay, I’m sure Sap told you, but we’ll wait over here while you talk with Dream. When you’re done, just shout and we’ll bring you back over, but other than that we can’t hear anything that you say and no one is at the cameras. I’m trusting you to not do anything stupid, George,” Sam said when they arrived at the gateway filled with lava. George nodded slowly, releasing the grip he had on Sapnap’s wrist and stepping up to the edge of the lava. It slowly fell down, revealing the cell he had heard so much about. He forced himself to avoid glancing back at Sam or Sapnap as the pathway started moving, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the brick underneath him. George stepped off the platform when it reached the cell, still not looking up as he felt the growing heat from the slowly falling lava. The netherite railing retracted and he finally allowed himself to look up and search the small cell to find the inhabitant.

Dream was slouched in the corner, leaning against the chest with his eyes shut. George felt a soft smile grow on his face and he moved closer as quietly as possible. He knelt down in front of what he assumed to be the sleeping man, carefully shifting his weight to wrap his arms around the other’s torso and rest his head against the other’s chest. Dream flinched, startled awake by the sudden contact, almost smacking his head against the obsidian wall in his panic. His mask was carefully removed by George’s nimble fingers, set aside on top of the chest. But before George could see his face, it was buried in George’s shoulder. Dream’s entire body shook with quiet sobs as George gently ran his hands through the tangled blond hair. He whispered quiet reassurances to the taller as hands tightly clung to his shoulders. After several minutes, Dream’s breathing slowly evened out and his grip relaxed. The desperate embrace melting into a gentle hug at the two took comfort from just holding each other.

“Dream,” George whispered quietly after a few more minutes of silence, “I missed you so damn much. How bad has it gotten?”

Dream shook his head where it was still hidden in George’s neck, his lips brushing the skin as he spoke quietly, “They can’t know. It’s safer this way.”

“Dream, you killed Tommy and then brought the poor kid back. They have to know sooner or later,” George replied with a firm voice, trying to push Dream back so he could study the other. Dream sunk in on himself, head tilted firmly downwards and knees pulled to his chest. George sighed at the sight, noticing how the normally skin-tight turtleneck hung loosely on Dream’s frame. He brought a steady hand to cup Dream’s cheek and forced him to look up. Blue and brown met milky green and deep emerald, tears in both sets of eyes. “Oh, _Dream_. . .”

“Please, can we not talk about it? You know as well as I do that we can’t do shit about it. I’m losing touch,” Dream whispered, flinching slightly as George rubbed his thumb across his cheek tenderly. He relaxed into the comforting touch, bringing his hand up to hold George’s wrist. The contrast between Dream’s scarred hands and George’s soft ones made Dream lean into the touch even more. “I’m sorry, George, I’m _so_ sorry. I swear I tried to fight it, I didn’t want to hurt him, I never wanted to hurt anyone. It hurts me just to think sometimes, I can’t do this pain. _Please_ , believe me, I swear I didn’t want to. _Please-_ ”

“Breathe! Dream, put your hand on my chest and breathe with me,” George moved his hand from Dream’s face, bringing the other’s hand to his chest and breathing deeply to help Dream calm down. “I believe you. I trust you. You’re okay.”

The blond managed to match George’s breathing after only a few seconds, so George brought his hand back up to lightly trace over the scar that ran through his eye. He pressed a soft kiss on the cheek that the scar ran a jagged line through, making sure Dream didn’t pull away from the affection before placing another soft kiss on the other cheek. His hand continued across the taller man’s face, brushing gently over the freckles and scars until it reached his hair. He gently carded his hand through it, working out the tangles with care as Dream continued to press his hand into George’s chest to help keep his breathing even. George felt his knees starting to hurt from the position he was in. He slowly moved to basically sit on Dream’s legs, the other wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer. George frowned at the cautious way Dream moved, knowing that the other was terrified of hurting him. He shrugged it off, continuing to gently comb through the blond’s hair occasionally scraping his scalp gently with his nails. He could feel the exact moment that Dream stopped being himself, not even needing to see the purple overtaking the green to know that the person under him wasn’t the one he loved.

“Aww, did Gogy finally decide to visit?” Dream’s voice crooned out, hands tightening where they were settled. George cursed quietly, shoving himself off the other. The blond let him, watching with a smirk as the Brit scrambled back, putting almost the entire cell between them. The other stood up, walking over and trapping George between him and the wall. “What would Dream do if I hurt you? If I took your life and let him watch you bleed out, powerless to stop it, how do you think it would hurt him?”

“I have three lives, it wouldn’t do anything,” George snarled, eyes narrowed as the other pressed his arm across his throat, not enough pressure to hurt him.

“Oh, Gogy, you have three lives left, but Dream only has one. The entire server would think he killed you like _he_ did to poor little Tommy, they would never let you visit him again. No one would trust him to let anyone visit him. What would that do to him? Such a social person, being completely alone, not even the possibility of visitors to keep him sane,” the other mocked in a harsh tone so different from Dream’s gentle way of speaking. George felt his eyes widen in panic at the thought of Dream being stuck in the cell completely alone. The cruel smile widened, and George cursed himself for giving the creature a reaction. “Oh, you agree it would be wonderful?”

“Fuck off,” George spat out, trying to get out of the other’s grip. “You have no right to use his body. I swear on my life the second I find a way to get rid of you, you’ll wish you had never come to this server.”

“They tell me I’m a _god_ , Georgie. Dream got lost in the facade of acting like a human, but they’re all beneath us and at least I act like I’m above. You can’t even _say my name_ , you're so scared of me. What gives you the idea you could beat me?” the other shifted the way he was pinning George to the wall before his fingers tightened around George’s throat. It was the faintest amount of pressure, but it served as a good enough warning to stop George’s struggles. It didn’t prevent him from continuing to glare at the other, eyes filled with hatred. “Come on, _baby_ , say my name.”

The pet name was crooned out in a sickly sweet voice, obviously mocking how Dream would talk to George when they were alone. George flinched, eyes flickering to the side before he realized that was what the other wanted. He locked eyes with the other, “Shut up.”

“George, _please_.”

“Stop.”

Georgie, _c’mon,_ please?”

“Stop it.”

“But, George, I _love_ you, why can’t you just say my name?”

“Stop using his voice, you son of a bitch. _Fuck_ you, fuck off, I _hate_ you,” George squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember that it wasn’t Dream talking to him. “If I say your name, will you leave him alone for the rest of my visit?”

Silence answered his question, he opened his eyes to see a contemplative expression on the other’s face. A small smirk tugged on the other’s lips, “Go ahead, _baby_. I’ll behave.”

“Nightmare, go away. Give me my Dream back.”

The dreamon burst into laughter, hand tightening around George’s throat. The Brit grabbed the hand with both of his and attempted to pull it off and give him back his ability to breathe, but despite the time spent in jail, Dream was still stronger than George and Nightmare had all of his strength. He loosened the grip after a few seconds, the Brit gasping as he tried to catch his breath, glaring at the dreamon. Nightmare leaned in closer, lips practically brushing against George’s ear as he whispered, “I hope _your_ Dream can save you.”

George didn’t have time to try and understand what that meant before Nightmare brought both hands up and grabbed his head by the temples. The dreamon slammed him harshly into the obsidian wall, making stars erupt in George’s vision as his legs gave out from the shock and pain. He tried to shoved the dreamon away, which proved to be a huge error as Nightmare simply slammed a knee into his stomach and flung him harshly to the ground. George’s wrist snapped loudly as all of his weight landed on it, but the pain was muddled as his vision faded and came back. He heard Dream scream his name, but it sounded far away. Knees came into his vision as Dream dropped down next to him, pulling his head into his lap and cradling him gently. George distantly registered drops of water landing on his forehead. He blinked blearily, eyes barely managing to focus on Dream’s face. The blond’s face was filled with terror, tears running down his face as he gently traced George’s cheek.

“Shh, Georgie, I got you. It’s me, you’re going to be okay,” Dream murmured, hands moving frantically to check George’s head and coming away stained with blood. The blond let out a choked sob. “Oh my god, this is all my fault. Fuck, you shouldn’t be here. _Sam_! _Sapnap_!”

George managed to find one of Dream’s trembling hands with his unbroken hand, weakly squeezing in an attempt to give comfort to the other. He felt his consciousness start to slip, Dream begging him to stay awake, gently tapping his face when his eyes started to close. George mumbled quietly, trying to tell Dream it was okay, but he couldn’t manage to form the words he was thinking.

“ _Sam_ ! Please, help! Sam, Sapnap! _Please_!” Dream screamed again, not moving from his position holding George. The sound of the dispensers shutting off was barely audible over the bubbling of the lava, but the relief that filled Dream’s face told George all he needed. Dream leaned down, pressing his lips to George’s forehead, tears still running down his face. George felt his eyes unfocusing, head falling completely limp in Dream’s lap as everything blurred.

“Get the fuck away from him, Dream!” George barely managed to recognize Sapnap’s voice as Dream tried to lay him on the ground in the most comfortable way with the brunette’s injuries. “What the hell did you do to him?”

The next thing George knew, there were hands in his hair, checking the nasty wound on the back of his head from the obsidian. Something cold was pressed to his lips followed by the sickly sweet flavor of blistering melon that came from a healing potion and his eyes started to focus. Sam had Dream pinned to the farthest wall, but despite the fully enchanted netherite sword pressed against the blond’s throat, Dream’s eyes were locked onto George. Apologies fell from his lips as fast as the tears that were still running down his face. George then noticed Sapnap knelt on the ground next to him, half-empty bottle in hand that had to have been the health potion George drank. 

“Sap?”

“Shh, he really did a number on you, you don’t have to talk,” Sapnap said gently, pulling out clean bandages to wrap George’s head and wrist. His eyes were filled with too many emotions for George to discern in his lethargic state, but he could definitely see rage and worry strongest of all. “I thought you said he wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Didn’t,” George mumbled, his head lolling to the side so he could make dazed eye contact with Dream. “Safe. . .love.”

“George, he doesn’t love you. You said so yourself, he hates us. Let’s get your head treated, then you can tell me what happened and I swear I’ll never let the bastard near you again,” Sapnap said firmly, leveling his ex-friend with a glare that could kill. Dream didn’t see it, still focused fully on George, relief filling his eyes as the two simply gazed at each other. “George? Buddy, I need you to look at me.”

George managed to tear his gaze away from Dream, looking into Sapnap’s worried amber eyes, “Wha’?”

“Hey there,” Sapnap’s voice was softer as he moved his hand in front of George’s eyes. “You have a nasty concussion, Georgie. I think you’re going to need at least two full healing potions to recover.”

“Sap, get George out of here. I’ll take care of Dream,” Sam said, his voice sharp with anger. Dream finally moved his eyes away from George to meet Sam’s enraged gaze.

“No,” George weakly interrupted, hand grabbing Sapnap’s wrist to stop him from picking him up. “Dre. . .good. Pu’ple bad.”

“Purpled?”

“No. . .eyes,” George mumbled, trying to sit up despite the pain that flooded his body. Sapnap tried to keep him from moving, but gave in and helped George get up when George let out a weak whine. The brit stumbled towards Dream with Sapnap’s assistance, Sam glancing at the two with concern before he stepped away from Dream. He still held his sword by his side, but he gave enough room for George to stand in front of the blond. Dream stood stiffly against the wall, pressing himself backwards like he was terrified he’d hurt George. “Ni’mare.”

“George, please don’t,” Dream whispered, closing his eyes tightly.

“Ni’mare,” George said with more strength, grabbing onto Dream’s upper arms for balance as a wave of nausea swept over him from the head injury. Dream opened his eyes, expression one of betrayal as the emerald eye shifted to the dark purple of enchanted netherite. “Sam. . .Sap.”

“What the hell?” Sapnap muttered, taking an unconscious step back as Dream’s face shifted into a cruel smirk. “George, what is this?”

“Nightmare,” George managed, dropping his head as waves of pain rushed over him again. His forehead hit Dream’s chest and he could feel Nightmare’s laugh as their positions were switched. Nightmare grabbed George’s upper arms and spun him around, slamming his back roughly into the wall with no regard for the other injuries he already gave the smaller man.

“Try anything and your precious Georgie suffers for it,” Nightmare snarled as Sam went to step forward with his sword. The creeper hybrid froze with his sword angled to stab downward into Dream’s back. George’s eyes were clouded over by pain, but he still managed to make eye contact with the dreamon when Nightmare turned back to him. “Baby, you really messed up.”

“Exposed you,” George whispered, flinching when Nightmare moved one hand back to his throat and used it to pin the brunette to the wall. Sapnap and Sam glanced at each other, trying to figure out a plan without the dreamon knowing. “They know, not Dream.”

Nightmare narrowed his eyes, unfiltered rage filling his expression, “No one else will.”

George let out a startled noise as the hand around his throat tightened, completely cutting off his breath. Sam and Sapnap lunged forward at the same time when they saw George’s panic. Nightmare was quick to react, slamming George’s head back into the wall again gently enough to only daze him before spinning around and using George as a shield. Sam couldn’t stop his sword, the blade burying itself in George’s abdomen. Sapnap managed to shift his weight sideways so his axe blade went behind George and instead bit into Dream’s thigh, making Nightmare scream out in pain and rage, dropping George. The Brit wasn’t even conscious enough to stop his fall, and his skull hit the ground with a nauseating crack. Nightmare dropped to a knee, clutching the nasty wound from Sapnap’s axe.

“Get the hell out of my friend,” Sapnap snarled, axe pulled back and ready to strike again. Nightmare cursed a few more times before the purple left his eye. Dream locked eyes with Sapnap briefly before they rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground. Sapnap and Sam looked at each other with identical panic. Sam pulled his chestplate off, followed by his shirt and tied the fabric tightly around George’s torso. Sapnap did a similar thing, but instead of using his shirt he used his headband and tied it tightly right above the axe wound in Dream’s leg. Sam picked up the Brit while Sapnap carefully lifted Dream, both using ender pearls to get to the other side of the lava despite the possibility of worsening the unconscious duo’s injuries. They ran through the guard’s path through the prison to bypass the security measures, sprinting full speed to Bad and Skeppy’s mansion since it was the closest place with beds.

“Bad! Skeppy!” Sam shouted, hoping neither would be home to avoid any awkward conversation about the damn egg. When no one answered, the mansion was empty and silent like it had been for weeks, Sam threw his shoulder into the door and forced it open. He set George on one of the beds in a long-abandoned guest room, Sapnap gently laying Dream on the one next to it.

“We fucked up, Sam,” Sapnap whispered quietly as he caught the needle and thread the warden tossed to him. He got to work stitching the wound he had inflicted on his friend, every stitch hurting him. Sam finished stitching George’s stab wound after risking using a full healing potion to help the process. Sapnap cautiously poured out half of a potion, not wanting to risk giving his friend a health potion overdose.

“Why didn’t they tell us?” Sam questioned when he was confident with the bandages wrapped around George’s head and torso. Sapnap shrugged helplessly, securing the bandages he was using to wrap Dream’s leg. “What do we do now?”

“We wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the road to recovery requires you to be awake to walk on it

Stars moved slowly, smiling and laughing while entwined in their carefree dance across the sky. The sun would kiss the earth good morning and the moon would gently embrace the sky at night. The bloodvines had seemingly stopped their relentless growth. When he noticed the lack of new vines, Skeppy managed to save Bad who in turn was able to free the others who had been trapped under the influence of the egg. In the end, Bad had been the one to destroy the egg he had protected for so many months. The days passed, the stars danced, and the server slowly healed from the damage, but George and Dream remained unconscious next to each other in the beds Sapnap and Sam had placed them in. Everyone on the server had heard of what had happened in the cell. They were all shocked, but Tubbo and Fundy took the news especially hard as they had thought they had gotten rid of the dreamon.

Sapnap refused to leave his friends except for the few times Karl and Quackity managed to pull him away to shower. He slept in the chair he pulled into the room, ate whenever people brought him food, and passed his time checking the bandages even though they were practically perfect from his constant fixing. Sam had helped him get them changed into soft, blood free clothes and helped wash the blood out of their hair and off their skin. One could mistake their unconsciousness as simply being asleep.

“Hey baby, I brought some chicken, want to eat with me?” Karl’s gentle voice interrupted the silence Sapnap had been brooding in. He gave his fiance a small, exhausted smile, not moving from the chair he was slouched in. Karl returned the smile and pulled one of the extra chairs closer to Sapnap. “Any change?”

“I feel like Dream might’ve moved, but it was probably just in my head,” Sapnap muttered quietly, gratefully accepting the chicken he was offered. Karl winced at how shaky his fiance’s normally strong voice was, obviously more shaken than he was letting on. “It’s been over a week. I understand George not waking up because he practically had his head smashed in, but Dream should’ve woken up by now. I didn’t even use my enchanted axe, there’s no reason a simple axe wound would have taken him out this long.”

“Sap, he’s been possessed by that dreamon for who knows how long. That has to take a toll on someone’s body, and we don’t even know if it’s gone or if it’s still in there with him,” Karl said with a gentle voice, pulling his legs onto the chair and leaning against Sapnap. Sapnap leaned against him in response, tilting his head sideways to rest his temple on top of Karl’s head. “Have you given them any strength pots?”

Sapnap shook his head, taking a few seconds to chew the chicken he was eating before answering, “Sam and I don’t want to risk a dependence or addiction. I think George has had three healing pots and Dream has had one and a half, we might be able to risk half a strength pot each. Did you bring one?”

Karl sat up to grab his bag and pulled out the potion in question with a grin, “Always prepared.”

“Have I ever said how much I love you?” Sapnap asked, pressing a kiss on Karl’s cheek while the other laughed. He gestured for Karl to lift George’s head so Sapnap could pour the potion into his mouth without worrying about the unconscious man choking. They made sure he swallowed it before Karl lowered his head again and they moved to do the same with Dream. Quackity entered the room right as the two settled back down in the chairs. The last fiance didn’t bother grabbing another chair, choosing instead to drop himself onto Sapnap’s lap instead and pushing his face into the other’s neck.

“Hi,” Quackity mumbled, feeling Sapnap’s chest shake as he laughed quietly at his finance’s antics. “Rebuilding sucks, why did we let the egg get so bad?”

“I’m just glad we have Foolish to help, that man is unbeatable when it comes to building,” Karl spoke up, scooting his chair over so he could plant a kiss on Quackity’s neck and rest his own head on Sapnap’s shoulder. “You’re a literal furnace, Sap.”

Sapnap’s head shot up, he shushed the other two as they had started bickering quietly. Quackity lifted his head up, sharing a confused look with Karl as Sapnap slipped out from under him and moved towards the beds. Karl and Quackity watched, realizing after a few seconds what Sapnap had noticed. Half-open green eyes were watching them blearily, dazed and not focusing as they struggled to stay open.

“Dream?” Sapnap whispered quietly, crouching down and placing a cautious hand on top of the other’s where it rested on the bed sheets. An almost inaudible whimper of pain was the only response, Dream’s face contorting in pain. “Hey, buddy, can you sit up for me? You’ve been lying down for a little over a week, it would probably feel good to sit up.”

Dream mumbled incoherently, hand squeezing Sapnap’s gently. Sapnap took that as a yes, cautiously wrapping his arm around Dream’s torso to help the other sit up. Karl quickly grabbed extra pillows, shoving them behind Dream to help prop him up. Quackity stayed seated, still not fully comfortable with the idea of Dream being out of prison. Dream’s eyes were open more, his functioning eye focused on Sapnap and filled with fear and pain.

“Ge-” Dream’s voice broke and he broke down into a coughing fit. Karl grabbed a water bottle and handed it to Sapnap, who helped Dream bring it to his mouth and drink some. A small but thankful smile grew on Dream’s face after he pushed the bottle away. “George?”

“He’s right here, Dream, he’s alive,” Sapnap reassured his friend, stepping to the side so Dream could see where George was lying asleep on the bed. The reaction was the opposite of what Sapnap wanted, panic filling Dream’s face as he tried to get up. Sapnap quickly put his hands on the other’s shoulders and pinned him gently to the pillow to prevent him from getting up. “Hey there, you still have a pretty nasty wound in your leg. I wouldn’t get up. He’s right here, Dream, he’s alive.”

“My fault-”

“ _ No _ . Don’t you dare start going down that route, it was not your fault that you were possessed. Sure, it might be you and George’s fault for not telling anyone, but you do not get to blame yourself for someone else hurting George,” Sapnap said firmly, eyes narrowed at the look on the other’s face. He felt his hands tightening their grip and forced himself to relax, stepping back and letting out a tense breath. “Dream, why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you  _ trust  _ me?”

Karl and Quackity quietly left the room, knowing the others would want some privacy. Dream let out a quiet noise of pain, shifting his weight and reaching out for Sapnap’s hand, “I trust you, didn’t want you to worry.”

Sapnap laughed wetly, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes before Dream could notice. His attempts failed and Dream managed to shove himself more upright, using the grip he had on Sapnap’s hand to pull him into a hug. Dream’s head was buried into Sapnap’s chest due to the strange height difference caused by the normally taller one sitting on a bed. 

Sapnap wrapped his arms carefully around his friend’s torso, squeezing gently, “I was so scared when I saw you holding George. He had convinced me you were safe, that I should trust you, and that you weren’t a bad person, but then I see him bleeding out.  _ Fuck _ , there was so much blood. . .It was all over the wall, all over you, George was practically soaked in it. I thought you had  _ killed  _ him, and I was so fucking scared that I was about to watch one of my best friends bleed out because of my other best friend.”

“Sap,” Dream’s broken voice was enough to make the tears Sapnap was holding back spillover. He could feel his shirt growing damp from his friend’s own tears, sobs making both of them shake as they held each other. “George wanted to tell you, he thought you might be able to help, but it was too risky. I couldn’t risk Nightmare learning about my attachments and weaknesses. He already was using George against me, I couldn’t risk him taking you away from Karl and Quackity.”

“Taking me away? Using George? Dream, how long have y. . .has he been in control?”

Dream pulled back slightly so he could look Sapnap in the eyes. Sapnap winced slightly at the milkiness of the scarred eye and the bad memories it brought up. Dream glanced away, taking a moment to compose himself before whispering, “A year. He fully took over a few days after Wilbur blew up L’Manberg. He gave me a few hours every week where I could talk to George, but no one else. George couldn’t tell anyone or Nightmare would. . .well, he used both of us to keep the other in line.”

“Dream, does that have anything to do with. . .with you and George, uhm, fuck why is this so hard to talk about? Did Nightmare give you and George those scars?” Dream’s eyes snapped back to Sapnap, arms wrapping around his torso and shrinking into himself. The confused question in his eyes made Sapnap feel even worse. “I had to stitch a wound in George’s stomach, so I took his shirt off and there were  _ so many _ scars. Sam said he saw almost identical ones on you.”

“Can you help me stand up?” Dream asked suddenly, giving Sapnap puppy eyes that he knew the younger couldn’t resist. The younger sighed deeply, gripping Dream’s upper arms with a gentle but firm grip. He made sure Dream didn’t put too much weight on his injured leg, despite it almost being time to remove the stitches. 

After he was standing, Dream pulled himself onto the bed next to George, moving the sleeping man with care to rest against his chest as he leaned against the headboard. He pressed his fingers to the pulse point in George’s wrist and tension drained from his shoulders immediately. Sapnap watched the silent interaction with a small smile, glancing towards the door his fiances had gone out to give Dream some sense of privacy as tears started to run down his face again.

“I never wanted this to happen.”

“I know.”

“I wanted the server to be peaceful, a family.”

“I know.”

“I’m so sorry, to everyone, for everything. I still love them all.”

“I know. I forgive you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, wow. Hi? This got way more traction than I was expecting, so here's the second chapter that I wasn't actually planning on!! And, as you can probably guess by the ending, there will be a third (and possibly fourth) chapter! George still needs to wake up, and we still need to get rid of Nightmare somehow. Stay tuned for updates (bookmarking this story will send you notifications when I do update)!  
> Thank you all so much for the crazy support. Please comment any thoughts you had while reading or after reading because nothing makes my day more than reading and replying to you guys.  
> <3MF
> 
> Join the discord to meet more amazing authors, artists, and readers like you!  
> https://discord.gg/GxGHMwzacx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two people have some much needed time together

Sapnap had finally left with Karl and Quackity to get a proper night’s sleep, George was still unconscious, but Dream was unable to sleep. He had lay down more in the bed, pulling George on top of him to rest his head on the taller’s chest, but sleep was evading him as he watched the steady rise and fall of George’s chest, every breath reassuring Dream that he was still alive. Every time he tried to close his eyes, all he could see was the terror on George’s face as Dream’s own two hands slammed his head into the wall. Nightmare whispered constantly in the back of his mind, the constant taunts and false scenarios making him want to slam his own head until he blacked out. George shifted slightly, making Dream’s eyes snap open and focus on the man lying against his chest.

“Georgie?” he whispered quietly not wanting to startle the other. “Can you open your eyes for me baby?”

Blue and brown eyes opened slowly, blinking several times and not really focusing on anything. George frowned faintly, closing his left eye before opening it again, still struggling to focus on Dream’s face. Dream grabbed a water bottle that Sapnap had gotten out of a chest before he left, helping George drink a few sips as he shifted his weight to get an easier angle to look at Dream. He brought his uninjured hand up to rest lightly on Dream’s face, “Dream?”

“Hey Georgie,” Dream said, voice soft as he tried to hold back tears.

“ _ Dream _ ,” he repeated with more urgency and emotion than the first time. Dream realized that his blue eye was still not focusing, panic rising as he realized what George already had. “I can’t see properly.”

George’s statement almost sounded like a question because of the fear making his voice go up in pitch. Dream pushed himself up to be sitting more upright against the headboard. He was extra cautious with his movements after George sucked in a sharp breath as the movement jostled his head and stab wound. The taller stopped moving when George’s hand slipped to his shoulder and squeezed gently, “Do you think you could drink another potion? How are you feeling?”

“I could drink another healing, but probably not a strength,” George said after taking a minute to think. “My head hurts, I can’t remember. . .what happened?”

“He took over and tried to kill you. I’m so sorry, Georgie, it’s my fault,” Dream murmured, pressing his face into George’s neck, nose brushing against his skin. “I’m  _ so  _ sorry.”

“You can’t blame yourself for his actions, Dream, you know that. Nothing he does is your fault,” George said with a soft sigh, his uninjured hand running through Dream’s hair. He rested his cheek on Dream’s head, relaxing in the comfort that he had missed for the months Dream had been in the prison. “I lo. . .I missed you.”

“I love you too.”

George could feel the teasing grin that Dream tried to suppress, his lips tickling George’s neck. He rolled his eyes, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Dream’s head. The blond straightened up, grabbing the half empty health pot he had helped Sapnap give to George before the ravennette left. George took the bottle from Dream, tossing back the rest of the health pot with no assistance. He coughed at the overly sweet flavor, exaggerating his disgust in order to hear Dream laugh quietly.

“Better?”

“Yeah, I think my wrist is better, but I still can’t see properly,” George said, setting the empty bottle down and rubbing the eye in question. “It’s like my left eye just stopped working.”

“Aww, Gogy, we’re matching,” Dream cooed and batted his eyelashes with a teasing grin. George shook his head, suddenly feeling overwhelmed as he realized that his vision wasn’t coming back. Dream wrapped both arms around the smaller man, pulling him into a comforting embrace. He felt the soft hoodie he was wearing grow damp as George trembled. “Baby, hey, no shh. You don’t have to cry, baby it’s okay. You’re going to be okay. If you want your vision fixed, I swear I’ll go to the end of the earth to find a fix. Hey, do you think you can stand?”

George took a shaky breath, wiping his eyes and nodding. Dream slipped out from under him, bracing his weight against the bed as he cautiously stood on his injured leg. George stood and almost immediately collapsed against him, eyes squeezing shut from a wave of dizziness. Dream waited until George pushed himself away from the taller man’s chest, his hands remaining on Dream for balance. He smiled softly, swaying in place and humming a quiet song that George recognized as  Wait  from one of their first times dancing together George felt a small smile grow on his own face, letting himself rest his head on Dream’s shoulder. His tears stopped eventually, hands resting on the back of Dream’s neck as they swayed. Dream lowered his head to press a kiss on George’s forehead, followed by several small kisses to his cheeks and nose until he laughed and pushed Dream’s head away. George looked up at Dream, his smile fading as he studied the other’s face.

“Do you think they’re going to put you back in there?”

“I want to be in there, George. I don’t want to be away from you, Sap, or anyone else, but it’s what’s best for the server. I stopped Tommy from killing me not because I would have died, but because I didn’t want Nightmare to get full control over me. The things he told me he would do. . .” Dream’s voice trailed off with a full bodied shudder. His grip on George’s waist tightened as he remembered the way Nightmare would hurt the smaller man only to let Dream get control in time to see the terror and pain. “It’s best for everyone if I’m locked away.”

“For once you’re wrong, Dream,” George said with a deeply sad tone, eyebrows furrowing as Dream refused to meet his gaze. “It killed me to know you were locked in there with him in your mind and no one else to talk to. When I heard that Tommy was dead, and then that Tommy was alive again, I thought I would never be able to see you again. I thought Sam would lock down the prison and never let visitors in. Dream, I didn’t leave bed for almost a week before anyone noticed. I can’t lose you again, I wouldn’t be able to function after getting you back.”

“George-”

“Shut up, let me finish,” George said sharply, putting a hand over Dream’s mouth to prevent the blond from speaking over him. “You know I suck with emotions. You know I have narcolepsy. I can’t tell people how I feel, and sleep always works as a way to get out of talking to anyone. You and Sap are the only people who make me feel like I can stay awake, Dream. I will fight anyone who tries to take you back, especially since everyone has to know by now.”

“Sam and Sapnap told everyone,” Dream said after George removed his hand. “Sap told me when I woke up, everyone knows. But that doesn’t matter, George. I don’t care if people don’t want me back in that cell,  _ I _ want  _ myself _ in that cell to keep you all safe.”

“Is he telling you that?”

Dream shook his head, wincing as his leg flared up in pain from standing still for so long. He slowly pulled away from George, sitting down on the bed carefully, “He’s quiet right now. He only ever is quiet when you’re around, Georgie. . .You scare him.”

“That’s ridiculous, why would I scare him?” George scoffed and sat down next to Dream. “I’m just. . . _ me _ .”

“He can’t control you, your only attachments on this server are people. Everyone else has some stupid attachment to something. Tommy and his disks, Sap and Beckerson, whoever and whatever. But you. . .” Dream paused to study George’s face with a gaze filled with so much love that George flushed and had to look away. “You don’t share your emotions, you don’t grow attached, you  _ scare _ him because he has nothing to control you with except me. But he also knows that if he goes too far, not even I could stop you from tearing the world apart to get rid of him.”

George looked back up at Dream, face still flushed and a small smile gracing his lips. Dream smiled back, leaning down to place a soft kiss on the smile, which made it widen even more. George rolled his eyes at the huge grin on Dream’s face when they broke apart, “You put yourself back in that prison and no one will be able to stop me from tearing it apart brick by brick to get you out.”

The grin melted into a softer smile as Dream studied George’s face. Dream wrapped his arms around the smaller and pulled him down to lay on top of him, “I’ll take your word for it.”

“Dream?” George said after a few minutes of the two lying in silence, getting no response from the man under him. He let out a soft breath, relieved that the other was apparently asleep. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Georgie.”

“You’re an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I am not alloromantic so please forgive me if this fluffy chapter seemed to come out of no where or if it feels awkward. I really wasn't expecting such an incredible response to this, so I need to say thank you again to all of you for being so supportive. Depending on how the next chapter ends up, there might only be the next chapter and an epilogue. This really was supposed to be a one shot, so forgive me if the plot seems iffy in some places, I'm quite literally making it up as I go.  
> If you got this far, I'm guessing you're pretty invested in the story. So I have a choice for you to make: angst or happily ever after? I have two endings that I could write, and I might end up writing both and letting people chose which ending they want to read, but I want to know what y'all want to read so please comment which you'd prefer!!  
> I love you all, thank you for the incredible support!  
> <3MF

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> I realize that the description of George's narcolepsy might seem confusing, so I'll explain a bit. Basically George has always had narcolepsy, but he was able to hide it easier when he still had Dream. The reason why people stopped making jokes about it was because when Dream went into prison and Sapnap started focusing on his fiances, George lost the two people who helped him stay awake and fight the narcolepsy and he started sleeping more. I have never had narcolepsy, so if anyone who has experienced it reads this and is offended by the way I portray it, I will remove the mentions of narcolepsy and rewrite it.  
> If you made it this far, please comment and tell me whether or not you want a chapter two. I have a plan for it, but don't really want to write it if people like the way this ended as a one shot. I love you all!!  
> <3MF  
> I'm part of a discord now! If you enjoy writing/reading about the DreamSMP please join!  
> https://discord.gg/bw4HqFTsCj


End file.
